


Lighting strikes the Heart

by BBJamkoDRMBGGRogan2019



Series: We Start making moment last [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gimore Girls, Rogan, Season 7x21 fix forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJamkoDRMBGGRogan2019/pseuds/BBJamkoDRMBGGRogan2019
Summary: re-done post 7x21 forward... better description to come Sin series of Rogan. Can be read as stand alone followed up by the one's that come after or with S1 the collges years not yet titled. The should be out soon... is I writing and editing chapter now.





	Lighting strikes the Heart

Rory and Logan regret that day in the Yale courtyard. Both have deamons to face before coming back togheter. READ to find out what they are.


End file.
